School Days
by Maiden of the Moon
Summary: “Maybe I don’t feel like going to school,” she purred, and— without warning— pounced on the bed. “C'mon, Al, let’s skip today.” [Gender!bending Elricest, yuri, language]


_Disclaimer: No mine. So sad._

_Author's Note: Lately, I've found myself craving a really good female!Edxfemale!Al doujin. Don't ask me why; I have no idea. But hey, fetishes are weird like that. Anyway, since I couldn't find anything (sobs in the corner), I figured I'd write something to try and get it out of my system. Until I found a good doujin, anyhow. X3_

_Enjoy!_

_Warnings: Yuri, incest, naughty language, name changes ('cause Edward and Alphonse aren't exactly girl's names), blah blah blah… you get the idea._

**X **

X

X

XXX

**School Days**

**XXX  
**

**X**

**Preparations**

X

"Oh, _fuck_ this!"

With throaty snarl and a hiss of frustration, the blonde thrust her arms up her shirt, twisting and writhing and squirming uncomfortably… until a single scrap of clothing had been set free. Looking up from her magazine, the brunette watched the black silk bra flutter to the floor.

Said brunette sighed. "Sister, put your underclothes on," the girl demanded, readjusting her hold on the magazine as she settled back on her bed. As always, she was ready to go: already dressed, long hair bound, socks stiff and loafers on… She crossed her legs delicately; the red pleated skirt rode upward.

The blonde's golden eye watched its tempting progress. "I don't want to," she then grumbled, stretching languidly. Her own uniform—rather, what she was wearing of it—molded to her body as she did so, emphasizing her curves. Her little sister's silver eyes glanced subtly upward; she turned away again with a soft blush. "I can't breathe in the damn thing."

"We've got school in half an hour," the second pointed out, tossing the magazine over her shoulder. It landed in a corner of their pink and blue bedroom, next to a pile of stuffed animals and their cream colored dresser. "I'm not going to let you go in your… present condition. Jiggling isn't an option."

The older sister leered deviously, her canines flashing in the weak sunlight that poured through the window. "Maybe I don't feel like going, anyway," she purred, and— without warning— pounced on the bed. The brunette yelped; the blonde pawed her way forward, eyes dancing and rear waggling… a beautiful, feral cat. "C'mon, let's skip today."

"Edina…"

"Awww, don't call me that, Alexa," the blonde pouted, pausing in her pursuit. She wriggled an invisible tail, straddling her sister's hips. "You know I prefer 'Ed'."

Alexa tried to frown at this, but was too preoccupied by the warmth coursing through her body— the teasing fingers that were tenderly stroking her thigh. It was making it very hard to do or say anything intelligible… "But it makes you sound like such a _boy_…" Alexa protested feebly, voice catching on a moan.

Ed hummed, half-lidded gaze flickering with mystery, as she leaned forward to steal a kiss. "Maybe I wish I was a boy," she breathed, jerking her pelvis in a suggestive fashion. Her sister groaned—then yanked Edina forward, fists full of excess uniform.

"_I _don't."

Both smiled; their lips met in a hungry, lingering kiss.

As always, they were late for school.

**X  
**

**Lunch**

**  
X**

"I hate cafeteria food," Edina grumbled, poking at a mass of brown goop with a spork. She curled her lip at it; the food appeared to return the gesture. "It's like an experiment out of one of those old Hollywood horrors." Alexa tried not to smile, but failed horribly.

"Why don't you pack your own lunch, then?" she suggested, nibbling on the end of a carrot stick. "Or ask Daddy to make you one?"

Edina snorted. "The old man would probably poison mine. _You're_ his baby girl, Al—I'm just your older sister."

"That's not true and you know it," the brunette glared, poking Ed in the ticklish side. The older girl wriggled with a helpless yelp; Alexa giggled victoriously. "He loves you just as much as he loves me. But I bet it would be more apparent if you'd stop acting like such a bitch towards him."

A scoff. "I'm a teenager. I'm allowed," Edina retorted with a snooty flip of her hair. Alexa rolled her eyes and made as if to reply—but ended up welcoming their friends instead, who were returning from a trip through the lunch line.

**X**

**Hallway**

**X**

Sometimes she could feel their stares—the stares of girls, boys, teachers, janitors. And while she was sure that the glances weren't malicious in nature, they still made her nervous: as if she was transparent. As if they could see through her, down to her core.

Alexa wetted her bottom lip, curling her arms around her history book. _There's no way they could know_, she reassured herself, waving at a couple of passing classmates. They waved back with ready beams… but sometimes Alexa didn't think the expressions reached their eyes.

She swallowed. _There's no way they could know._

"Al!"

Alexa straightened, startled. "Sister?" she blinked, whirling around as Edina caught up. The blonde was looking cheerful—disheveled, tired, and pink in the face, maybe, but cheerful. "What're you doing here? I thought your next class was on the third floor."

"It is," Edina shrugged, reaching out to clasp Alexa's hand. "But I felt like walking with you."

Alexa smiled.

The world was safe again.

**X  
**

**Classes**

**  
X**

"Sister, we have classes now," Alexa hissed in way of protest. At least, it _seemed_ to be protest… but besides these choice words, she wasn't doing much in the way of objecting. She was allowing Edina to drag her through the halls, in any case. "What're we doing?"

"Teacher's aid stuff," Edina sang, throwing her sister a carefree glance. Her golden braid bounced playfully off the small of her back, its red ribbon swaying. "You know Professor Mustang likes to send me on errands during study hall."

"That's all well and good, but I don't have study hall right now," Alexa pointed out, squeaking as they whipped around a corner and toppled into the girl's bathroom. "I have physics. So what am I doing here?"

Edina's grin widened as she pushed Alexa into a spare stall. "Helping me."

**X**

**Home**

**X**

"Hey… You know how you were saying that you sometimes wish you were a boy, Ed?"

Edina arched an eyebrow, casting her sister a perplexed look. _That was abrupt._ "Yeah?" she prompted, regardless, swinging their locked hands lazily back and fore. It was nice to not need gloves anymore… Above their heads, the warm spring sun showered them with wave after wave of sunlight; the shivering rays glinted off of the school busses in the parking lot. The sisters skipped along ahead, off the academy grounds and down the sidewalk, away from the smell of diesel gas. "What about it?"

"Well, I was just thinking… it would be harder for us, wouldn't it, if you were. Or I were. Or we both were." Alexa shrugged, twirling a lock of hair around her finger. A timid breeze played with their skirts as they ducked around a tree, following the wooded path that took them to their home. "I mean, girls can get away with touching and being affectionate. Especially sisters. If we were brothers, we'd have to be a lot less… physical… in order to, you know, hide. We wouldn't even be able to walk like this, if someone else were looking."

Edina said nothing for a moment, considering this.

Then her hold on Alexa's hand tightened.

**X**

**Homework**

**X**

"Looks like Daddy left for Europe this morning," Alexa announced, tossing the scribbled note she'd found into the garbage can. "He'll be back next Monday. And Mom's plane has been delayed, so we're home alone until Thursday."

"Oooo, let the good times roll," Edina smirked, dropping her knapsack into a chair and throwing open the fridge door. "Wanna beer?"

"Edina!"

"Oh, I'm just kidding," the blonde chuckled, snatching two grape juices out of the cooler and tossing one to her sister. "Don't get your panties in a bunch, Al. At least, not yet." She waggled her eyebrows in an evocative way, amber eyes glittering with suppressed humor.

Moments later, her face had been enthusiastically acquainted with Alexa's calculus notebook.

"Don't be lewd, Sister," the brunette sniffed, taking a measured sip of her drink. With a graceful jump, she sat herself upon the counter, idly swinging her feet. "Or the only panties of _mine_ you'll see will be the ones in the dresser drawer."

Edina's lips curled into a mischievous leer; she hopped up next to her sister. "There's a rude retort _somewhere_ in that comment," she drawled, taking a swig of her own juice. "But I'll play it safe and keep my mouth shut."

"Good girl."

They grinned at each other, giggling at jokes both secret and shared. Then they finished their drinks, dug out their schoolwork, and proceeded to "fight for use of the table."

Not much homework ended up getting done.

**X**

**Bed**

**X**

"Hey, Ed?"

"Yeah?"

"Did you have a good day?"

Edina smiled, pulling her brush through Alexa's hair one last time. "Of course I did!" she chirped, wrapping her arms around her sister's middle and yanking her backwards. The bed creaked and bounced beneath them; Alexa laughed and cuddled closer, curling around the blonde. "Why?"

"Oh, just making sure," Alexa hummed, resting her head against her sister's bosom. "I mean, it's not _every_ day a girl turns 18."

"Mmm, I guess that's true," Edina nodded, looking pensive, but—as always—her eyes gave her away. They were sparkling with delight and sly, wicked thoughts. "My first day of being legal… my first night all alone with you… and your birthday-promise to follow my every whim. I guess it's a bigger deal than I made it out to be." She grinned, toying with the lapels of Alexa's polka-dotted pjs. "Perhaps I should rethink tonight's agenda."

"We have school tomorrow," her sister patiently reminded. "We'll have to get up ea— _ah!_" Her breath hitched, head lolling with a whine of need as a hand slipped beneath the elastic of her pants.

"No, we don't. Not _really_," Edina whispered impishly, pressing her lips against Alexa's hidden, hardened nipples. "C'mon, Al. Let's skip tomorrow."

Alexa laughed, airy and sweet; her cheeks glowed pink and her lashes fluttered, heavy with want. "You always say that…" she murmured, rolling over to sit astride her sister. Auburn and blonde tresses mixed; their breasts brushed, pressed, and rubbed against the other's, creating friction through the fleece barriers.

Edina arched a pointed eyebrow, looping her arms around Alexa's back. "Maybe someday you'll listen."

The brunette grinned roguishly, helping her sister work off their pajama tops.

"We'll see."

**XXX**

**X **

X

X

**The Day After **

X

Edina's first, official act as an adult was to call the school's administrative office, claiming that the Elric sisters were "too sick to come in today."

And if the secretaries heard the girls' muffled giggles in the background, they didn't say anything about it.

**XXX**


End file.
